Heartbeats
by Abby Lockhart
Summary: Martin & Sam and a new arrival, but not everything has been going to plan.
1. Chapter 6

Sam and Martin always felt like they should be with eachother since when they first laid eyes on eachother and when they finally got together, the last thing they wanted to do was make a shambles of their relationship. They had a long discussion about everything and how they would take everything one step at a time, after a few months Sam moved in to Martin's apartment. Everything was going well, they had the occasional disagreement but nothing to cause concern. When they hit their 6 month anniversary, Sam had some news for Martin. She was pregnant, it wasn't planned infact she thought she would have driven Martin away by the time they were ready for anything like this. It was far too soon and although Sam knew she couldn't hold it from Martin she was reluctant to tell him, she thought she knew him pretty well but she couldn't imagine what his reaction would be to this. Of course, Martin being Martin (the perfect male) he was thrilled yet keen to hear Sam's thoughts and know her feelings. She was so glad she was still with him or she wouldnt have made it through this pregnancy. She felt uncomfortable having all the attention on her and being seen as more vulnerable. She didn't feel like the maternal type until she saw her baby on the ultrasound screen, since then she has been amazed that her body was growing a real person with thoughts and feelings, but that also scared her. That person had needs and opinions and she just wanted to know exactly how to do everything perfectly and most importantly she wanted to love this baby more than anything.

Now she was approaching her final fortnight of pregnancy and everything was fine. Apart from the odd dizzy spell Sam had had no more problems. Her and Martin had completed the baby's room and with help of friends had managed to get everything they would need. Sam started scrubbing another plate and was staring out of the window in front of her as she did the dishes, Martin got up from watching tv noting she had been gone a while. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist making her jump and drop the plate in the sink.

"Martin!" She exclaimed putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He apologised kissing her neck.

"I'll let you off this time." She smiled, turning around in his embrace and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not long now, huh?" Sam nodded against him, she knew he was excited about being a Dad, she was too but the thought of labour and its complications scared the hell out of her. "Hey, at least we don't have to worry about our baby being ugly, huh?" She laughed.

"With a Daddy as handsome as you, I guess we don't." She said putting her hands on his chest and looking up at his face.

"Yea just a shame about his Mommy!" Martin joked and proceeded to run away before Sam registered his comment. She went to go after him when a blinding pain in her head stopped her in her tracks, and her vision went blurry. She put her head in one hand and used the other to prop herself up against the kitchen counter.

Martin poked his head back into the kitchen, expecting Sam to come launching at him. The smile fell off his face when he saw her.

"Sam? Whats wrong?" He asked running over to her, taking her arms as she slumped to the floor.

"Just..need to stay here…for a second." She replied slowly with her eyes shoot, trying to squeeze the pain out of her head. She had been feeling a little sick all day but she assumed it would pass. When her headache faded slightly, she opened her eyes and looked at Martin, who was sat in front of her. The terrified look on his face just made her want to cry.

"I think I should go to the hospital." She whispered putting her hands in his so he could help her up.

"Why whats wrong?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"I just think we should get checked out." She swallowed, "I've been feeling nauseous all day." She forced a smile trying to reasure him.

--

Martin and Sam made their way up to OB, where they had been directed by a receptionist. By now Sam was looking pale and walking very slowly.

"Are you ok, want me to get a wheelchair or something?" He asked for the hundreth time. She ignored him, if she spoke she would snap at him and it wasn't his fault, he was worried about her. They approached some double doors and after sitting Sam down Martin made his way to a receptionist there. Sam didn't hear what Martin said but she looked worried and paged a doctor promptly. Martin made his way back to her side.

"You want some water or anything?" He asked, she shook her head but took his hand squeezing it and leaning against him. The headache was still there, just not as painful as before but to Sam it didn't feel like a normal headache.

"Miss Spade?" A doctor called from the front of the reception area, Martin stood up and helped Sam before making their way to the exam room.

After explaining her symptoms the doctor nodded, Sam looked up at Martin from the bed she was lay on, he saw the worry in her eyes and put his hand on her head, stroking her hair.

"Im just going to check your B.P." The doctor put the cuff around Sam's arm, as he released the air he raised his eye brows. Sam looked at Martin then back at the doctor, waiting for him to say something.

"Yes your blood pressure is higher than acceptable. Im going to need a urine sample, there is a bathroom at the back of the room," He said handing her a plastic container, "I will be back in a moment." He said leaving the room, Sam stepped off the bed.

"I knew this would happen Martin, I knew something bad would happen." Sam cried, she made her way towards the bathroom.

"Everything will be fine." Martin said the words he knew he wanted to hear, but the truth was he didn't know what was going to happen.

After 5 minutes Sam came back, with the sample in her hand and placed on the table by the side of the bed, a nurse came to collect it leaving Sam and Martin alone again.

He climbed next to her on the bed putting his arm around her, kissing her temple. She turned to him and kissed him on the lips for comfort.

After a further 15 minutes, the doctor returned with a handfull of forms and charts. "Ok Samantha, it appears you have developed preeclampsia," She raised her hand to her head in worry. "But I assure you, we have the best Obstetrics doctors and nurses here and you will receive the best care to limit the affect this will have on you and your baby. From your notes I can see you had a scare earlier in the pregnancy?" They both nodded. "Im going to need you to sign this, its an admittance form, Im afraid you will be staying until the end of your pregnancy so we can monitor you and the baby." He handed her the form and as she reached for the pen Martin noticed her hand was shaking.

"Its gonna be ok." He whispered in her ear.

"Basically by signing those forms you are agreeing that if we see fit to induce labour for the sake of you or your child's health we can go ahead and do it. In some cases, if mother or baby are seen as unable to go through labour you may be given a c-section, but if it comes to that we will need consent there and then."

Sam spoke for the first time since she heard the dreaded news. "Whats the chances of that happening? Me needing a c-section."

"At this stage, its impossible to say. With close monitoring of both you and the baby, we should know by.." He paused to look at his watch, "Roughly 5pm, that gives us a few hours to monitor everything." The doctor gave a reasuring smile. "Look at it this way, you could have your baby by tonight." He smiled before excusing himself from the room.


	2. Chapter 1

As Sam opened her eyes she was hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness, she closed her eyes hoping it would go away again. It didn't.

"Martin?" She croaked feeling the bed next to her, she opened her eyes so they were slits, not letting to much light in, she saw the his bare body was still asleep. She sucked her cheeks in and bit them to try and prevent herself being sick, as the wave of nausea passed another hit her unexpectedly and she dived out of bed and ran into the bathroom and just reached the toilet in time. When she was done, she slumped back into bed, feeling slightly annoyed that Martin was still asleep and here she was puking all because of him.

"Martin!" She said poking him in the upper arm, he groaned and rolled over to face her with his eyes still shut.

"Umm hmm?"

"Martin, wake up!" Sam was getting upset now, and she didn't even know why. Damn hormones! He heard the tears in her voice and his eyes shot open,

"Hey, whats up?" He asked sitting up and clearing his throat,

"Damn morning sickness, that's whats wrong!" She cried, sat up with her lower half under the covers.

"Sam.." he laughed, or at least he started to before a pillow came flying his way.

"Its not funny Martin, this is all your fault!"

"All my fault?" He laughed "How can it just be my fault?"

"Because you cant keep your dick in your damn pants!" She shouted, he thought how cute she was when she was mad and laughed out loud. Damn right he couldn't, when she was around.

"Oh so its totally my fault now is it?" He said leaning over her as she lay under the covers.

"Don't kiss me, Martin!" He was confused until he realised it was because she had been sick. He kissed her on the forehead and jumped out of bed, pulling on some boxers and walking round to Sam's side of the bed and bending down to her eye level, asking what she wanted for breakfast. He jumps back just in time to miss Sam being sick all over him before collapsing back into bed.

"I'll clean that up shall I.."

---

Sam was searching through a database on the computer in the office, when Martin came behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek, before asking what she wanted for lunch.

"Nothing, im not hungry." Sam replied quietly

"You need to eat, Sam. Baby is hungry even if you aren't." He put his hand on her slightly rounded stomach "Arent you baby?" He asked the bump. "He said yes!" he told Sam. She didn't smile, like she normally would when they talked about the baby.

"Hey, are you ok today?" He asked, turning her chair round to face him and taking hold of her hands.

"I shouldn't have come in today, I just feel a little off." She said taking a slow blink and letting out a deep sigh.

"You want me to get you anything?" He asked, running his hand down the side of her face.

"No, I'll be fine. Just gonna get some cof…water." She stood up and made her way to the staff room, as she left the group of desks she was working in a spell of dizziness came over her and she reached out for the edge of the desk, Martin was watching and sped over to her side. Taking her hand in one hand and putting the other on the small of her back, he guided her to the staff room.

"I think you need to sit down for a while." He sat her down on the leather sofa, "What have you eaten today?" He asked thinking what could be causing her dizziness.

"Well, I had a bite of your toast this morning."

"That's it?" He shook his head "Sam, you need to be taking better care of yourself!"

"What I need is to be left alone!" She snapped "Stop telling what I should and shouldn't be doing, you're driving me crazy!"

Martin looked at the floor, he knew it was the hormones speaking but it still hurt him.

"Im just looking out for you and our baby!" He replied.

"I know… Im sorry." She sighed, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Its just.. I get upset and angry and stressed about everything and anything..i hate it Martin!" He sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder, she wrapped both her arms around his torso. "I wanna go home." She whispered.

"I can arrange that."


	3. Chapter 2

A few months passed and Sam was still experiencing dizziness, although the sickness seem to have cleared. She still had a very small appetite, if she had one at all. Martin did nothing but worry about her and the baby, although scans had shown the baby was growing well and was healthy. Sam was looking a little lean for a woman of 7 months pregnant, in Martins opinion, he didn't want to say anything though as he knew it would just upset her and she didn't need that. Martin was confused, for him this was the best time of his life, he loved nothing more than watching Sam grow and change as she got closer to her delivery date, but she seemed anxious all the time and it worried him. He had been debating what to do for a fortnight, he knew he should at least talk to Sam about it.

It was times like now that he couldn't get these worries out of his head, it was 3 am and Martin had woken from a dream about the baby. He looked over at Sam, she was lay facing him with one hand under her head and the other on her belly. Martin pulled the covers up to her shoulders and moved closer to here, moving his hand round and tucking it just under the waist band of her PJ's and resting on the small of her back.

Although this baby was a ..surprise, he was so happy and he knew Sam was although at first she was a little shocked.

Sam did nothing but cry, fret and shut out Martin. He had eventually talked her round and she started to realise this was a good thing that only brought them closer. She realised this meant she would probably be spending the rest of her life with Martin when she had thought she would have driven him away by now, and that worried her at first. Commitment wasn't a Samantha-friendly word, well until she had grown quite comfortable with it over the months. She just worried about everything she did affecting her baby, she didn't want to harm him, she would be devastated and Martin, well he would be destroyed. She realised Martin was stressing about what she was doing and eating and picking up and putting down and this made her even more frantic, she didn't want to be the one to blame if something went wrong, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Sam had never been a child orientated person, she never really had the opportunity. She didn't have any nieces or nephews and rarely came into contact with kids unless it was to do with work, and they were the cases that really got to her but it was the same with most of the staff, especially Martin.

Sam felt Martin move closer to her, she opened her eyes and looked at him sleeping. It was times like these, in the middle of the night when her anxieties would get to her and she really wanted to wake Martin, but he needed his sleep. He worried about her enough during the day without her disrubting his nights too. She gently moved his arm off her and kissed his hand before moving to his side, she swung her legs to the edge of the bed ready to go to the bathroom, she felt a little odd but nothing different to when she was lacking sleep. She reminded herself to refill her glass of water, she turned round to get the glass from the side of her bed, smiled at Martin still sleeping through her heavy footed 'creeping' about and made her way out of the bedroom door, as she took one step out of the room she felt something coming over her, she tried to call out for Martin but it came out as nothing above a whisper before she dropped to the floor. Martin woke immediately to the thud, he looked over to Sam's side of the bed, seeing she wasn't there he lept out of bed and saw her on the floor in their doorway, she was pushing herself up with her arms.

"What happened? Is it the baby? Are you Ok?" She sat on the floor and rubbed her eyes. "Sam?" She just sat there and cried.

"Its ok." She sighed, "Im fine."

"What happened then?" He asked sitting next to her on the floor, realising she wasn't getting up just yet.

"I don't know, I guess im just tired." she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Hey," He said putting his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head, "Its alright, but I think we should get you checked out tomorrow." She nodded, and tried to get her tears under control. "Don't cry baby."

"Its..I tried to call you, it was just a horrible feeling, I could feel something coming over me, I never should have got out of bed!"

"If you need anything send me, that's what im here for!"

"I doubt you can empty my bladder for me, unless im mistaken," She smiled. "Whats wrong with me Martin?"

"Nothing baby, you're fine. Probably just that your under a lot of stress and I don't help by being at work all the time. But we will make sure your fine tomorrow, ok?"

She nodded, taking his hand to help her up as he got up himself. They stood on the landing for a while in a tight embrace and Martin kissed her head, before giving her a loving kiss on the lips and guiding her to the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you, if you want." She smiled and walked into the bathroom. He went downstairs to get her a glass of water. Inside he was worried about her, he was sure it was just exhaustion but he would have to get a doctor to check her over tomorrow to put both minds at rest. Maybe it was time Sam left work.

He walked to the top of the stairs, where Sam was waiting for him. He smiled at how cute she looked in her PJ's with her tear stained face, she opened her arms when he got to her and although he was confused he went along with it.

"Can we go back to bed now?" He yawned and she nodded.

"Only if you promise not to let go of me tonight." He smiled and she looked down.

"Come on," He guided her back to their room by her hand and helped her into bed and went around the other side snuggling right behind her with his hand on her belly, placing a kiss on her shoulder he closed his eyes.

"Am I fat?" He opened his eyes again.

"Sam, incase you hadnt noticed you're pregnant. And is 4 in the morning the right time to be discussing this?" He smiled into her neck

She ignore his latter comment. "Yea but im fat too, there is a limit to how much weight you can get away with putting on and blaming it on pregnancy. I think I have exceeded the limit."

"Do you really, well that's just great but I can assure you, you look perfect in everyway to me, and no you aren't fat!" He sighed, "Now can we get some much needed sleep?" He closed his eyes.

"I suppose." She closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.


	4. Chapter 3

Martin took the keys out of the engine and looked over at Sam, who was staring out of the window. He leant over and put his hand on her thigh, she turned to face him and gave a quick smile before kissing him and starting to get out of the car. He got out his side and waited at the front of the car, when Sam reached him they joined hands and made their way to the Doctors surgery.

Fifteen minutes later, after the doctor had asked Sam what seemed like a million questions and taken blood, urine and her blood pressure, he came back into the room.

"Samantha. Martin." Dr Wheatly greeted. They both forced smiles in acknowledgement. "Samantha, there appears to be no reason for your passing out. But you do have a high blood pressure and without meaning to worry you, you need to slow down to reduce the risk of preeclampsia in your pregnancy."

"Should she take her maternity leave now?" Martin had wanted her to leave work from day one of this pregnancy but she had vowed to go on as long as it was safe to.

"Perhaps it would be best, I think the more rest you get the better you will feel and hopefully your appetite will increase and you will feel better in yourself." Sam opened her mouth to speak but decided against it, maybe it was time to stop working, she felt like she was doing little enough as it was, being stuck in the office but maybe she should stop altogether.

"Ok, thankyou doctor." Sam smiled.

"Thanks," Martin said as he stood, putting his arm round Sam as they left.

Sam had taken her maternity leave, much to the surprise of her colleages. Everyone thought she would work up to her due date, especially Jack. He thought he would have to persuade her so when she came to see him on Monday morning he had no problem with letting her go.

She packed up a little of her stuff from around the office, and walked over to Martin who was on the phone. She sat on the desk behind him and waited for him to finish, she was slightly annoyed about not being able to choose when to leave work but she knew it was just her hormones making her stubborn, if this was best for the baby then its what she would do.

"Thanks, bye." Martin put the phone down and spun his chair round and scooted it closer to Sam sat on the desk. His eyes were level with her belly and he reached out to touch the bump, he was so proud of her and their unborn son. He couldn't help showing it in front of an office full of people. She put her hand on his cheek before getting off the desk.

"I best go home, I guess." He could tell she was reluctant to leave, she wasn't the kind of person who could sit home and relax, she would much rather be active and working towards something.

"I can drive you Sam, technically im on a break." He smiled standing up in front of her.

"I was gonna get a cab."

"I know but I might as well make sure you get there safely." She smiled at how sweet he was. She knew she had been quiet with him recently and she didn't mean to be shutting him out but she felt uncomfortable being the one with all the attention focused on her.

"You know I love you, don't you Martin?" He looked at her confused,

"Yea of course." He opened the car and opened her door for her, "What made you say that?"

"I know I've been a little.. quiet these past few weeks, I just don't want you to think its you or anything. Its just I feel a little weird.. and yea.." He kissed her, sensing she was getting all flustered trying to explain herself.

He started the engine and headed home.

A week later and Sam was bored out of her mind, she had been sat in this same space on the sofa for about 4 hours now. She had to admit she felt better in herself but doing nothing was just so boring! She changed the channel again, trying to find something interesting to ease her boredom. As she settled down, watching friends the phone rang. She sat up and stretched out to the phone.

"Hello?" She asked quietly

"Hi Sam, its me," She head the familiar voice, that still made her stomach flip.

"Hi baby, is everything ok?"

"Yea, well just I wont be home til late tonight.. like really late." He said quietly, trying to gauge her reaction. Since she had left work he had been finishing early to spend more time with her every night.

"How late?" She said quietly upset.

"Maybe the early hours.. we had a case just come in, well it's a long story but we gotta find this kid quick." He was really affected by the cases involving children.

"Ok, baby but be careful."

"Always Sam, love you baby."

"Love you too." She said as she put the phone down. Sam looked at the clock, it was already 6 o clock and she hadnt eaten yet. She looked towards the kitchen hoping for inspiration but nothing. She wasn't really hungry anyway so she went upstairs and ran herself a bath.

After relaxing in a bath for an hour, she looked at the clock, it was 19:10 on the clock by their bed, she couldn't believe how slowly time was going. She put on her pajamas and got into bed for lack of anything better to do after 5 minutes she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Just a quick space filling chapter to keep u going, dedicated to someone special x

Sam looked over at Martin, who was staring intently at the screen. They had decided to find out the sex of the baby at this scan, not that they minded but it made everything a whole lot easier.

"_Ok, here we go." The OB nurse smiled, "Theres the head, two arms, legs, and you have a little boy." Sam bit her lip as she smiled, it was hitting her how real this was, a real little baby boy was growing inside of her! As Martin leaned down to kiss her she put her hand on his cheek and whispered into his ear._

"_Thankyou," He just smiled and kissed her again._

"_So we will print out a few copies for you, meanwhile you get get yourself cleaned up." The nurse said as she left the room will the image of the baby still on the screen._

"_Wow." was all Martin could say with a huge grin stuck on his face. _

"_I know." Sam said as she turned and looked at the screen, her smile faded._

Martin had just gotten in, he looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was 1.35am and Sam was obviously in bed, he tip-toes up the stairs and could hear the TV in their room, he made his way to the door and popped his head round seeing Sam had fallen asleep.

He creeped over to the TV, switching it off and waking Sam up in the process.

"Sorry" He whispered into the dark, undressing at the side of the bed.

"Its ok." She whispered rubbing her eyes, "Id woken up once and turned the TV on."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Not without you." She smiled pulling him over to her, "Cuddle me." He smiled as he climbed over her and took her in his arms, he snuggled right up to her so they were facing eachother, and eventually they both went to sleep.

Sam woke up and heard Martin wandering around, every morning it hit her all over again, in 3 months she was going to have a baby, Martins baby and until then she had to do nothing. While anyone else would be pleased to have a break Sam felt useless, bored and fat.

"Martin?" She called from their bed, she heard his footsteps.

"Yes baby?" She smiled when she saw him wearing just a towel with his hair all wet and stuck up.

"You know how much you love me?" she bantered

"Ermmm do I?" Martin thought as he made his way towards his pile of clothes of the bed.

"Well you better, anyways…"

"Yeaaa?"

"Can I come to work today?" She said quietly, she really didn't want to spend another day cooped up her.

"What like working?" His expression had gone serious since she suggested moving out of the safety of the house.

"Well, just helping where I can, I just don't wanna spend another day doing nothing, and you will be there to keep an eye on me." She grinned, she knew he couldn't deny her.

"Sure, if that's what you want." He smiled as he pulled his pants up and did the belt up, "How about I take maternity leave for you." He joked.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Danny asked, shocked to see her enter the bullpen.

"Nice to see you too, Danny." She smirked.

"You know what I meant."

"I know, Im bored at home so thought I could be an FBI receptionist for you guys for today."

They laughed and Sam went to make Martin a coffee bumping into Jack on the way,

"Hey Sam, what you doing here?" He asked.

"Just came in to help around the office, that's ok isnt it?"

"Yea sure, just as long as you don't do anything you shouldn't." He said putting his hand on her shoulder before walking off.


	6. Chapter 5

Sam had decided to pass some of her spare time on Martin's computer, she was researching Preeclampsia, the condition the doctor said she may be at risk of. She clicked on the first website she saw and scrolled through it, all she wanted to know about it was the affect it could have on the baby. She knew she should have asked the doctor about it but she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Sam chewed her lip as she read through the information.

"Most women who get preeclampsia develop it near there due date."

"When preeclampsia is severe it can affect many organs."

"..may need to deliver early and possibly have a C-section if mother or baby are unable to go through labour."

"Can cause fatality.."

She closed the window and shut down the computer. She couldn't get the word 'fatality' out of her mind, this could actually kill her or her baby? She decided there and then she was going to take things easy from then although she had read that there is no known cause, she thought the chances would be decreased if you take things easy. She wanted to forget about what she had read and decided there was a very small chance it would affect her. She went downstairs, checking her watch on the way to the kitchen she saw it was 4pm, she smiled. Martin would be home in an hour and she was going to make him dinner. She decided they would have spagetti and got on with making it.

After half an hour she was bored again. She turned on the TV and lay down on the sofa. Sighing she closed her eyes for a minute and fell asleep. Soon after Martin put his key in the door and was hit by the smell of burning. He looked towards the kitchen, seeing it was smoky.

"Sam?" Martin called, turning the oven off before looking inside too see some charcoal in the form of garlic bread. He couldn't help but smile at Sam's attempt to welcome him home with his favourite meal. He walked over to the sofa where she was lay sleeping, he knelt down on the floor in front of her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before gently running the back of his hand over her cheek letting it linger for a second before kissing her on the lips and getting up, ready to get changed for dinner.

Sam's eyes opened at the loss of contact, she lifted her head and looked around.

"Martin?" He turned round at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Shit, can I smell burning?" She said jumping off the sofa.

"Its ok, I sorted it out…It was just the garlic bread." he laughed, "Or at least what used to be.." Sam forced a smile.

"I just wanted to make you one decent meal.." She sighed walking over to him leaning against him with her head on his chest. He put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head.

"That's ok, its me who should be cooking for you." He said as he kissed her head. "Now im gonna go and get changed, then do exactly that!" He said rubbing her belly then running up the stairs. Sam walked into the kitchen she picked up the pan that had the spagetti boiling in it, it had been left for so long the water had evaporated and the pasta was stook to the pan, the sauce too had gone hard and stook to the pan. When Martin came downstairs she tipped it upside down with nothing coming out she couldn't help but laugh.

"Im sorry baby.." She whispered to him, for fear if she spoke any louder she would cry, her hormones were making her really sensitive.

"Come on, its no big deal." He said putting his arm around her, "What do you say we order a pizza and snuggle up on the sofa?" She smiled and nodded.

When there pizza arrived the put the box on the coffee table and sat and sat at opposite ends of the sofa with their legs up, meeting in the middle.

"Any interesting cases at work then?" Sam asked with keen interest.

"No not really, just someone who was missing for a week, we started investigating and she walks back into her life with no explanation." he shrugs. "What about you, what have you done today?" He said rubbing her leg with his hand that wasn't holding pizza.

"I looked into preeclampsia.."

"Sam.." Martin cut her off.

"It can be pretty serious, so im taking it even easier than I have been doing." If that's possible she thought to herself. "Its ok, im not worrying about it..just taking precautions."

"Good, well im here if you need to talk. I know you have been deep in thought recently, are you scared?"

"You have no idea! I am excited too, don't get me wrong but there are so many things to go wrong and I just.."

"You don't have to explain, I understand."

"I want to be a good mother." she said looking down away from Martin.

"Oh babe, you will be. Even if you think you wont, we are gonna be the best family ever!" he said like an excited kid. She smiled and moved over to his end of the sofa, lying on top of him.

"I've missed you today." she sighed, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Me too. I love you Sam." He said running his hand down her back.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: just a little chap to keep u going.

Martin sits in the hospital chair next to Sam's bed, he looks over to her sleeping. He thought how unfair it was that she missed the birth of the first child, then looked down seeing the tiny, dark haired bundle in his arms. He smiled and kissed the baby's head, he was less than 3 hours old and as yet hadnt been held by his Mommy.

Sam was struggling with her contractions and the babies heart rate was racing during labour, a few doctors crowded around her and decided she would need a c-section, Sam pleaded with them to give her a bit longer but soon realised she couldn't carry on without putting either her or the baby in danger. Shortly after she was put to sleep and when she was brought round she had a baby, she was too weak to hold him and as much as she wanted to stay awake to talk to Martin and see the child she had been carrying the past eight and half months, she just couldn't keep her eyes open.

The doctor had told Martin it would be 3 or 4 days before Sam could go home and that was assuming there were no further complications. This would mean Martin could either take the baby home and look after him by himself or leave him here with Sam so the nurses could look after him and Sam could see him when she was up to it. He thought the latter would be best, it wouldn't be right to take the baby away from her while she was stuck in here and Martin wasn't too confident about getting it right, infact he was shocked when he was told the baby didn't have to stay with Sam.

As Martin put the baby back in his cot, Sam stirred. He covered the baby up before walking over to her bedside and taking her hand.

"Hi gorgeous." He whispered before kissing her forehead.

"Hi." She smiled, looking over to the cot. "Is he ok?"

"Yea, he is perfect. The doctor said he isnt that small considering he was born early, just a couple of ounces under weight but nothing worrying." He beamed speaking about his son.

"I cant believe we have a son." Sam whispered, pulling Martin closer to her by his shoulders. She held him in a warm embrace for about 5 minutes whilst they shared their thoughts before they were interupted by a tiny squeal coming from the cot. Sam smiled, at last she would get the chance to hold her son. Martin picked him up, cooing as he placed him in Sam's arms, she beamed with pride as she saw how beautiful he was.

"He doesn't have a name." Sam said looking into Martin's eyes. He moved next to her on her bed putting his arm round her shoulders and resting his head on hers.

"I know, but we had a few ideas. What do you think?" Martin said taking the babys tiny, pink hand between his thumb and forefinger.

"I think Josh is perfect." She smiled, stroking the baby's soft hair with one finger.

"I agree, Josh it is." He smiled, kissing Sam's head and smiling as Josh went back to sleep. "Are you tired?" He asked as he took the baby and put him back in his cot. She shook her head.


End file.
